This Child Maltreatment Data Linkages (CMI Data Linkages) project will support ACF in identifying and enhancing existing administrative data linkage practices related to examining the incidence and risk of child maltreatment. Through the design and execution of a multi-site feasibility study, the CMI Data Linkages project will explore how enhancing and scaling innovative data linkage practices can improve our understanding of child maltreatment incidence and related risk and protective factors. Key project tasks include identifying sites utilizing administrative data linkages to address priority research questions about child maltreatment incidence and related risk; planning and carrying out a feasibility study across sites; and facilitating communication and information sharing across sites. The CMI Data Linkages project aims to identify practices that will produce accurate and ongoing surveillance related to the incidence of child abuse and neglect and inform future prevention and treatment efforts.